everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Haneul Hong
Hong Haneul is the son of the first wife in Janghwa Hongryeon Jeon. Character Personality Haneul is the "perfect husband"; sweet, kind, patient, and loving. He is the perfect listener and will often hear you out and give you a shoulder to cry on. He is quite level headed and calm compared to his sister. Before, he used to be resigned to his fate; he was much more proper and poised, believing that by being so he could lessen the distress it brought upon himself. He used to be quite meek, in contrast to his sister, who was often protecting him. Now, he feels free to let down his hair (pun intended) and be less stuck up and more open and even be a bit more wild. His mischievous streak that he had when he was a child has come back in full force as well. Hobbies * He enjoys hanging out in cafes and peculiar spots around town; he was spotted recently in Morpheus Blooms & Ink, hanging out with the twin owners and talking over coffee. * He has an interest in theoretical chemistry and trend prediction (both long term and short term) and often volunteers for related events and short courses at EAAcademy. * Enjoys hanging out with his sister and painting her nails. * Often makes appearances and also plays in Dragon Games events, usually teaming up with his sister or acting as an announcer and a field reporter. * Has quite the following on Princestagram and enjoys posting daily. Appearance tba The Fairy Tale: Janghwa Hongryeon Jeon The Story How Haneul Fits In Relationships Family Nari Hong Friends Along with his sister, he is friends with Minah Paek. Recently, he's been hanging out with Gallant du Lac and the two often get their hair done together (with his sister accompanying.) Also, he's hung out with Bernardo A. Sanchez a bit more, owing to being mutual friends through Gal. Pets tba Romance Single and bi and hella fly Outfits His style is delicate but decadent. He has a lot of floaty materials, satin chokers, silk shirts, shiny things, and everything has a rich boy feel to it. Think BLACKPINK's Whistle & Playing With Fire comebacks, BTS' Blood Sweat and Tears comebacks, Lee Hi's My Star & Hold My Hand comebacks, and MAMAMOO's You're the Best comebacks. Class Schedule Quotes Trivia * Haneul's FC (face claim) is Yoon Jeonghan/Jeonghan from SEVENTEEN. * Haneul means sky in Korean, and is one of the names often categorized as goyueo ireum, or native Korean names that don't have Sino Korean roots and instead come from native Korean vocabulary. * (OOC) I decided on having Nari and Haneul's family be rich, because the story does not imply anything against the idea and plus, I do headcanon that the Hong family is one of those rich families that would live in like... a gated village with a country club. (crosspost from nari's page) * Thronecoming gift tba lmao * He is a rising ulzzang star within Ever After. * He has a moodboard! Here it is. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Korean